Discussion utilisateur:Lolo le 13
Remerciements Merci beaucoup pour tes mots gentilles. ;) (surtout aussi l'anglais!) Je ne suis pas forte en francais, donc il faut que tu me regarde, surtout avec des accents (acute, egrave, etc.). S'il-te-plait effacer Categorie:Sites, et Categorie:Communauté - c'est different a Catégorie:Sites, et Catégorie:Communauté. - Malkin 1 avr 2006 à 03:32 (UTC) :De rien, c'est bien normal. ;) Les suppressions demandées ont été faites. Merci à toi de me les avoir signalées. Comme tu as pu le voir, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des problèmes avec les accents. :D :You're welcome, it's my way to be nice. ;) The articles witch need to be deleted, are. Thanks for informing me. As you can see, you're not the only one who have troubles with accents. :D --Lolo le 13 1 avr 2006 à 13:22 (UTC) Coup de main? Je suis tombé (un peu par hasard) sur le Wiki français, et le pauvre m'a l'air bien vide... Alors, voilà, je me propose pour aider à remplir, même si mon expérience avec les Wikis n'est que très sommaire. S'il y a une quelconque page que tu veux me confier en particulier, n'hésite pas. Sinon, quelques questions : Pour les articles : traduction, ou rédaction originale? Y aurait-il une catégorie que tu préfèrerais remplie d'abord? --Blaise Bon, bah voilà, je pense que c'est tout. :) :C'est avec grand plaisir que j'accepte toute aide. :D Pour l'instant, ce qui est prévu, c'est de traduire Creatures Wiki et d'en reprendre la structure et le design qui ont été primés. A propos du design, j'ai quelques difficultés à changer l'image du point des listes (bullet), mais ça ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps vu mon obstination. :D :J'ai mis en route le Creatures_Wiki_France:Projet/Traduction ou au moins j'en ai ouvert la page pour coordonner les énergies. Je suis en train de voir les modèles pour pouvoir faire de jolies choses patiques pour tout le monde (style boite utilisateurs de wikipedia français ou états de traduction ou débauche d'article.) :En bref, on a du pain sur la planche et comme on dit en Chine : "Plus il y a de Fu, moins il y a de riz". :D a bientôt. ;) --Lolo le 13 1 avr 2006 à 22:05 (UTC) Mettre une image? Est-ce que tu saurais comment on place une image qui provient de notre disque dur? Merci d'avance. Ayiana 21 mai 2006 à 09:24 (UTC) :Il te suffit pour cela d'utiliser le lien "Copier sur le serveur" que tu trouveras dans la boite à outils dans la colonne de gauche. ;) Merci à toi de ta contribution. --Lolo le 13 22 mai 2006 à 13:39 (UTC) Modération Bonjour, j'ignore si ce message arrivera jusqu'à toi ou si tu passes encore par ici, mais il reste quelques contributeurs (dont moi) sur le Wiki et nous avons quelques soucis avec le vandalisme. Comme il n'y a pas de modérateur ni d'administrateur, nous aimerions savoir s'il est possible de déléguer un peu de pouvoir aux autres membres. Merci. TreehuggerNorn avril 14, 2012 à 08:17 (UTC)